Gunshots in the Streets
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: Don's POV. After his most recent arugument with his sister, Samantha Flack suddenly goes missing and nobody knows why. Rated K for later Chapters!
1. Trouble

**Gunshots in the streets**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Don its Sam."

Sam.

A knot twisted in my stomach and my mind went blank. My baby sister Samantha. I had to tell her that I was sorry, that I hadn't meant all those things I'd said to her. She had tested my patience and I let my  
temper get the best of me. How could I be so stupid? Of course I wasn't going to tell dad. Regardless of how things went down she was still my little sister, pain in the ass or not, I held full responsibility for her actions. I didn't want her to be more like me; I just wanted her to stay out of trouble. To her I was her overprotective older brother, I didn't blame her for being pissed, but why wouldn't she return my calls?

Surly she must know what case I was working by now, unless there was something I was missing. No I couldn't accept that, there was just no possible way that Samantha could be involved. She had a  
background, but it was petty compared to the things I dealt with every day.

"Don...Don? You still with me here?"

I blinked and tried to focus on Stella who was looking at me, a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh yeah, are you sure?"

She gave me an unconvinced glance out of the corner of her eye turning back to the crime scene. "There's blood on the door frame over here…" I completely missed what she said next as my phone vibrated in

my pocket. I held up a finger motioning for her to give me a second while glancing at the call display. My heart sank when I saw the number.

"Uh Stel, give me a minute I have to take this outside." She nodded her understanding, still watching me anxiously over her shoulder. I would have tried to assure her that I was alright, but all of a sudden I

wasn't feeling so well.

"Detective Don Flack."

I swallowed hard at the sound of the frantic voice at the end of the line.

"Don, where the hell is Samantha I can't get a hold of her, cell phone's turned off where is she, is she alright?"

I didn't have answers to any of these questions and I was wondering the same thing. The last time I spoke to Sam we had a falling out that ended with her storming out of the police department after I'd reprimanded her about her juvenile social life. I sighed composing myself to give my father a reasonable explanation.

"I don't know where Sam is; last I saw her was a couple weeks ago and we didn't leave on pleasant terms."

I waited for him to chew me out for not being more responsible where Sam was involved, after all she was still the daughter of a former badge. He surprised me by sounding understanding of my situation.

"I know what you mean, she paid me a rare visit after having it out with you, said that you were keeping tabs on her again, and frankly I don't disagree, you never know what kind of trouble that girl will get herself into next."

He was silent for a minute and I sorted through the things that I could and could not tell him, there wasn't much I could say about the situation we knew nothing about. What was a little blood  
going to prove? I didn't want to think about the endless possibilities.

"Don, son you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

There was a short pause before he spoke again.

"Listen I know there isn't much you can tell me at the moment, but do me a favour and find your sister before anything happens to her."

I glanced at Stella who was watching me through the door way.

"Yeah, I'll find her don't worry sir." I snapped the phone shut, pushing it back into my pocket.

"Don…"

Stella called to me softly and I walked back into the room to join her giving her my full undivided attention. She gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before leading me into the other room.  
Hesitantly she pulled something out from under the bed; I couldn't believe this was happening.

"We found this locket under the bed, and I have a feeling that you know who it belongs to."

Of course he knew; he had brought it for her almost three years ago for her birthday, when they had been on better terms. Stella handed him the bag containing the locket.

"It's Sam's."

Stella nodded, "Then that confirms that she was here, now all we need to know is why, and find out where she is now."

I gazed out the open window, trying to create a composite sketch of New York City in my head to give me some leeway about where to find Sam.

"That's easier said than done."


	2. Misdemeanour & Foul Play

**Chapter 2**

Stella and her team bagged and tagged the rest of the evidence taking what they could and packing it up in the truck to examine back at the lab. I made my way back to the apartment after questioning a couple of the neighbours in the surrounding apartment; the usual asking to find out if they heard or saw anything that might bring us closer to finding whoever had it out in this apartment; closer to finding Sam.

It still baffled me that people never heard or saw anything when a crime had transpired 2 feet from their front doors. It made me want to grab them by the front of their shirts and shake them until they gave me a more plausible answer then, 'No, I never heard nothing; I swear.'

"If you don't need me for anything else here Stella I'm headed back to the office, have to file the usual..."

I stopped short seeing Stella's apprehensive expression and I realized that I was blabbering.

"Maybe I should just go; I'll be in touch." Stella nodded smiling slightly and I left the room taking the elevator down stairs and outside.

I pulled out my cell phone and tried Sam's number again. It rang busy, no answer.

"Come on Sam where the hell are you?"

On my way back to precinct my phone rang again, I flipped it open not bothering this time with call display. "Yeah it's Flack."

"Hey, I heard about your sister is there anything I can do to help?"

Jess's voice was comforting after having to deal with all this stress so early in the morning. I sighed, glad that she had called.

"Actually no there isn't much to do at the moment; we don't have anything to go on until they examine all the evidence back at the lab; though I'll call you if anything does come up thanks for calling."

I heard her laugh on the other end, "I was using the case as an excuse, I was going to call you anyway." She paused and I heard some papers shuffling in the background.

"Don are you alright?" I made a left on Second and continued toward the Crime Lab.

"I will be, as soon as I find my sister."

My beeper went off and I told Jess that I had to go someone had just reported a body down on Fifth. I put on my lights and made a wide U-turn heading back in the opposite direction. Silently I prayed that it wasn't anybody I knew.

It was a bar shooting, and another knot twisted in my gut as I recognized the familiar surroundings of the place as well as the address when I finally pulled up in front having had it so recently imprinted in my memory. I hoped to God that it was just a coincidence. The police had roped the scene of with the bright yellow fluorescent tape and the place looked like a bomb had exploded inside.

Quickly I got out of my car and rushed over to the Officers on site ducking hastily under the line that I was privileged to have to opportunity to cross.

"What happened?" I asked the first officer that ran up to meet me.

"Shooting," he replied gesturing to the broken shards of the glass windows that were scattered across the sidewalk. "Shooter was standing outside we figure, but there is a possibility that there was more then one perp." I nodded silently thanking him for the information. "We haven't spoken to the witnesses yet but I'm sure that they must have seen something, who shoots up a bar in the middle of the day what could they possibly be looking for?"

I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder," Good work, leave the witnesses to me I'll take care of them."

As he walked away I muttered under my breath, "I don't think that the question is what so much as it is who, they were looking for, and where are they now?"

I entered the crime scene, careful not to disrupt any potential evidence for when Mac and Danny arrived. There was broken glass everywhere probably covered with prints for potential suspects, Adam would have a field day with this one. There were bullets lodged in the walls and blood on the floor. The entire place had been trashed, and in the center of it all lay the Vic a John Doe, male, Hispanic and in his late twenties. I didn't recognize him as someone who worked in the bar. Up until a couple weeks ago I recalled finding out that Sam had been fired from her job at this particular bar for drinking on the job, however almost two weeks later this was where I had found and confronted her about using my name as a get out of jail free card. What was the probability that she had been here today when coincidentally there had been a shooting here the very same day?

I signalled for the Officer standing guard just outside the door.

"Who were the other people present during the shooting? Were their any casualties?" I asked scanning the crowd of pedestrians that was now gathering curiously on the other side of the police barricade. He nodded when I asked about the others.

"There weren't much people here at the time, being that it's almost past midday," he pointed out. I nodded waiting for him to continue. "The only people that were present and accounted for were a couple, one of the bartenders and the guy you see here lying in a bloody mess. The couple they were not hurt just a little shaken up, but I believe that the bartender she cut herself on some broken glass during the transgression."

He pointed me toward the ambulance on the opposite side of the street where a woman was sitting in the back the paramedics patching her up as she held a bloody towel wrapped tightly around her fist. I gave him a grateful pat on the shoulder deciding that I'd start my questioning with her. She could tell me if Sam had been here or not.

The poor girl had clearly been traumatized through the whole experience. I'm sure that when she took the job as a bartender she had never bargained on having her life put on the line. She studied me carefully as I approached the ambulance glancing behind me at the ransacked bar before turning her attention back to me.

"Detective Flack," I introduced myself showing her my badge. "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened here Miss…?"

"Tori, Tori Garner." I pulled out my note pad from the inside pocket of my jacket and scribbled down her name on a fresh page. "Do you want to tell me what happened here Miss. Garner?" She thanked the paramedic who had finished with her hand and then started to give me her description of how things went down.

"I'm actually new to this job; I only started about three weeks ago." She paused and I nodded for her to continue. "I came in to fill in for a regular who had to go home early. When I got here to relieve him there were only a few customers and he was arguing with a girl."

I jotted down some more notes on her account, "Do you know what they were talking about?"

She thought about it for a minute and then she continued, "They were talking about a job; I think that she might have worked here before and she was telling him about making a mistake and asking for a second chance…"

It defiantly sounded like Sam, but I still wanted to believe otherwise. "What happened next?"

"He told her there were no second chances and he didn't have time to deal with her right now she was wasting his time. After that he grabbed his stuff and left but the girl she stayed and ordered a drink. I didn't ask her about what happened but it couldn't have been more then 20 minutes later when two men came into the bar with their guns and held the place up." She paused for a moment as she attempted to gather herself.

"So there were two men?"

She nodded, "They had guns and then they made everyone get on the floor. I was behind the bar and they made me come out in front. One of the customers dialled 911, and one of the gunmen shot in his direction, made him drop the phone. The girl who was drinking at the bar was texting someone on her phone when the other guy recognized her and pulled her up by the hair."

She took in another deep breath and continued. "I was so scared, the other guy told his friend that they 'got her' to leave the rest then he dragged the girl outside. The other guy was about to leave but then the guy inside he walked in at just the wrong moment looking for the other girl. Him and the other guy with the gun fought but he didn't have a chance. He was shot in the struggle and before he left he turned around and started shooting up the place. That's how I cut myself on some broken glass."

I wrote down everything she said and then asked the most crucial question of them all, "Could you ID any of them of you saw them again?" She shook her head, "They were wearing masks, and I never got the girls name but she was about 5'6 long brown hair, big brown eyes, I'm sure that my boss could give you a name," she offered.

"What's his name and do you have his number by any chance?" She fished around in her pocket and handed me a business car with the name of the bar and its owner, Kevin Hutchens. "Thanks," I gave her my card and told her to call if she remembered anything else.

I decided that I'd better get the witness account from the other two, who were inside the bar at the time, but their story was about the same and they were too immersed in each other to be paying any attention to the argument the other bartender was having with the girl they'd taken. I gave them my card and thanked them before going back to my car. Once inside I pulled out Kevin's business card and dialled the number printed there. I had to know who the girl was, not that it would make the situation any easier.

Kevin answered on the second ring. "Hello Mr. Hutchen's this is Detective Don Flack—"

"You!" he cut me off before I could finish. "If your calling about your sister Sam tell her I'm not giving her job back; I already told her today I found someone more reliable—" I stopped him short as he confirmed my suspicions. "Sam was at the bar today, you two had an argument before you left right?"

There was a short pause on the line before he answered, "Yeah…why?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this sir but today there was a shooting down here at your bar, nobody was hurt but, Samantha…she's missing."


End file.
